Collier de cygne
|Détenu=''Neal Cassidy'' † (brièvement) Emma Swan Henry Mills Rogers (brièvement) |Lieu=Portland (anciennement) Storybrooke Seattle |État=Intact }} Le porte-clés de cygne d'Emma, qu'elle a transformé en collier, est un objet que Neal a volé dans un magasin pour le lui offrir, à l'époque de leur romance. Malgré la trahison de son ami, Emma le porte toujours autour de son cou en souvenir. Événements Sous la 1re Malédiction Vie de voleurs thumb|left|200px|Neal offre le porte-clés à Emma. Alors qu'ils sont en couple depuis quelques mois, Neal et Emma se rendent dans un magasin de Portland pour y trouver de quoi manger. Le jeune homme fait diversion auprès du caissier en prétendant être perdu. Tandis qu'il obtient des renseignements, il ramasse discrètement un porte-clés représentant un cygne dans sa poche. Toutefois, un client le remarque, mais Emma vole au secours de son ami, criant de douleur en clamant avoir des contractions. Le couple s'en va donc en courant. De retour dans leur voiture, les deux amants rient, et Neal offre son cadeau à sa belle. Quelques temps plus tard, suite aux consignes d'August, Neal se voit contraint de faire incarcérer Emma pour un vol qu'il a commis lui-même. Le jeune homme envoie tout de même dans une enveloppe les clés de sa voiture, accrochées au porte-clés volé précédemment. Emma le transforme plus tard en collier et le porte au cou. 1re Malédiction brisée Retrouvailles des amants thumb|200px|Emma rend le collier à Neal. Quand M. Gold apprend que son fils Baelfire est à New York, il décide de s'y rendre avec Emma, car connaissant mieux ce monde. Arrivés à Manhattan, à l'appartement indiqué, un homme s'enfuit. Emma le poursuit et parvient à l'arrêter. C'est alors qu'elle reconnaît Neal, son amant qui l'a abandonnée, elle et son fils, dix ans auparavant. Ils se alors rendent dans un bar pour pouvoir en parler. La jeune femme se montre furieuse, et affirme qu'elle a oublié Neal durant tout ce temps. L'homme l'interpelle et lui demande alors pourquoi le porte-clés qu'il lui a offert est toujours à son cou. Emma arrache alors son pendentif, le redonne à Neal et lui dit qu'elle le gardait pour se rappeler de ne plus faire confiance aux gens. Recherche du Ténébreux thumb|left|200px|Neal remarque que le collier a survécu au voyage. Suite à la malédiction lancée par Peter Pan, tous les habitants de Storybrooke, exceptés Emma et Henry, se retrouvent au Royaume enchanté. Belle et Neal se lancent alors dans une quête pour tenter de rendre la vie à Rumplestiltskin, qui s'est sacrifié précédemment. Arrivés au Château des Ténèbres, Neal remarque que le collier qu'il a gardé a survécu au voyage. Belle, dit ne pas être étonnée, car le Véritable Amour l'a forgé. Sous la 2e Malédiction Décès de Neal thumb|200px|Dans un dernier souffle, Neal rend son collier à Emma. Un an plus tard, alors que Blanche-Neige a lancé un Sort noir pour revenir à Storybrooke, Neal est piégé dans le même corps que celui de son père. Quand il retrouve Emma, il la supplie de les séparer, mais Emma refuse, car elle sait que ça aura pour effet de le tuer. À contrecœur, elle s'exécute, et Neal fait ses adieux à son père et à son ancienne amie. Dans un dernier souffle, le jeune homme remet le collier de cygne à Emma, ancien symbole de leur amour. Il lui demande également de trouver « Tallahassee », même si ce ne sera pas avec lui. Quelques jours plus tard, Neal est enterré dans le cimetière de Storybrooke. Ses proches l'honorent de petites roses en recouvrant petit à petit son cercueil de terre. Se succèdent Belle, Henry, Crochet, Regina, Mary Margaret et David. Au moment où Emma doit asséner l'ultime pelletée, elle serre son collier, pour y trouver le réconfort nécessaire. 2e Malédiction brisée Solitude Quelques temps plus tard, alors que la Reine des Glaces a envahi Storybrooke, Emma ne contrôle plus ses pouvoirs, et a blessé accidentellement son père. Par peur et par honte, la jeune femme s'enfuit. La nuit tombée, elle regarde la ville tout en triturant son collier avec inquiétude. À Seattle Par la suite, le pendentif est transmis à Henry. Un jour, alors que Rogers et Weaver fouillent illégalement l'appartement de Henry à Seattle, le jeune officier remarque le cygne sur le pendentif et s'en empare, cela lui rappelant la femme qui l'a autrefois sauvé. Plus tard dans la journée, son coéquipier lui demande de placer le bracelet de Victoria Belfrey dans le tablier de Henry, afin de l'accuser de vol. Tenant à son éthique, le lieutenant exécute l'ordre en remplaçant l'objet du délit par le porte-clés du jeune homme. Celui-ci sort ensuite les porte-clés face à Weaver qui ne peut donc l'inculper. Dans la soirée, au bar de Roni, Henry et Rogers se confient quant au collier et à ce que le cygne symbolise pour eux. Quelques jours plus tard, Henry sort le pendentif et le prend comme exemple pour expliquer les nombreux faits inexpliqués qui se déroulent en ville. Anecdotes [[Fichier:LOST station 3 logo le cygne collier ressemblance Emma Swan Neal Cassidy porte-clés.png|thumb|100px|Une des stations du projet Dharma dans LOST.]] * L'actrice Jennifer Morrison a choisi ce collier spécialement car Emma est le lien entre le monde des contes et le monde réel.[https://twitter.com/jenmorrisonlive/status/346046184848236544/ "i chose that necklace with that in mind knowing that emma is the connection between fairytale and reality", tweet] de Jennifer Morrison du 16 juin 2013. * Selon Belle, la raison pour laquelle le collier a survécu à la Malédiction est qu'il fut forgé par le Véritable Amour. * Le porte-clés ressemble au logo à la troisième station du projet Dharma, nommée Le Cygne de LOST. Apparitions Références de:Emmas Schlüsselanhänger en:Swan Keychain Catégorie:Colliers